Helicopters
Note: If you want to learn how to fly a helicopter, click here. MH-6M Little Bird The MH-6 Little Bird is the first helicopter transport aircraft to be unlocked at 2 stars, used for stealth missions, this little helicopter can carry up to 6 people, that being one pilot, one co-pilot, and 4 passengers at the sides and the back at the helicopter. To get into the front-facing seats in the back, you need to walk up to the section between the rear and the thinnest part of the tail. Once you're there, press F and then LEFT CLICK. Advantages: The MH-6's only real redeeming factor is its size. It can land in very small spaces, making it perfect for fast landings, non-crew can rappel. Disadvantages: It has 200 hull, which is weaker than all of the other helicopters, it is also the slowest helicopter in the game, on top of that, it has more exposure to it when it comes to the passengers on the outside, being near an enemy base and flying still like a sitting duck isn't a good idea when it comes to the Little Bird, meaning you should always be aware, vigilant, and on the move. CH-53E Sea Stallion The CH-53 Sea Stallion is a transport helicopter added in the update 3.05. It’s a good transport and decent support helicopter. It is unlocked at 3 stars making at a good helicopter for seasoned players. It has 1 mini-gun on the side and has a good capacity. It's like an upgraded Chinook with a decent profile. Advantages: The Sea Stallion is considered by the community as a "better" Chinook. It has a mini-gun whilst keeping a smaller profile. It has a capacity for 19 including crew, allowing for a large team to go missions. It is also 3 stars which makes it easier for players who have been playing this game a bit to get a nice helicopter. It is the only vehicle that is unlocked at 3 stars, filling the gap for 3 stars. All non-crew can rappel. Disadvantages: It is "impossible" (side note here, you can walk through part of the walls in the main cabin to get out) to get out of the helicopter when landed and the doors are closed, as the rappelling feature will not take you out of the helicopter on the ground. When on the ground, soldiers must exit through the rear door, when rappelling, one person at a time must exit. The cockpit is difficult to enter and especially exit as it is not tall enough to allow a player to get through easily. This is a danger to the cockpit crew when bailing, when bailing, open the door and fly forwards, inertia is able to carry you throughout the back of the helicopter, getting out of the cockpit is the only issue. UH-60V Blackhawk The UH-60 Blackhawk, also named the "Blackhawk" within the game, is a helicopter that is unlocked at 5 stars, the Blackhawk can carry up to 10 people, 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, 2 gunners at the side windows, 2 passengers behind the gunners, and 4 at the back. Advantages: The UH-60 Blackhawk is the fastest helicopter in the game. The Blackhawk has the ability to close it's doors from both sides, giving protection to your passengers inside of the helicopter. The Blackhawk also has mounted M134 mini-guns on either side of the helicopter for people to fire out from. All non-crew can rappel. Disadvantages: The Blackhawk's only "disadvantage" is "only" being able to carry 10 people, and having below-average hull at 300, which is, however, a large amount. Also it is a little big so it is a little complicated to land it in some places like the radio tower and Ronograd, but that’s almost all helicopters at the moment. CH-47F Chinook The Chinook is a transport helicopter that is unlocked by buying the CH-47 Chinook access game-pass, costing 200 ROBUX. You also get a 160th SOAR Pilot's Uniform from the game-pass. The Chinook can carry up to 22 people, one pilot, one co-pilot and 20 passengers. Advantages: The CH-47 Chinook is capable of holding nearly an entire server, the only advantage to the Chinook is not having a star requirement, and capacity, however, it is not necessary. Disadvantages: The Chinook when it comes to flying simply is actually pretty decent, however the turning on the Chinook is very slow, but considering its size, you can see why. The Chinook is also a tiny bit bigger than the Blackhawk, making it an easy target to shoot at whilst in the air unless you're flying high that's to say. It’s also hard to land pretty much anywhere without blocking allies. The Chinook is also incapable of rappelling troops.